Kim Possible - Possible Defence Force (Season 5 Fanfiction)
by BladeOfKeys
Summary: This is an idea I had for episodes of a new series of Kim Possible. It contains new characters, and an episode which not everyone will agree with. But the show has already took risks, so what the heck.


Kim Possible - Possible Defence Force (Season 5 Fan Fiction)

2014 BladeOfKeys

* * *

Kim Possible and all related trademarks are property of the Disney corporation.

This is a fan written series. Any resemblance to similar episode ideas are entirely coincidental and unintentional. It stays true to the concept of the original series, but adds new ideas and concepts which have never been seen before.

* * *

5.01 – Anything's Possible? (Part 1)

Kim and Ron have spent the summer doing temporary work to help out Global Justice. But now they are due to start induction days at the colleges Kim applied to. She desperately wants to help everyone so she signs up for every class she can, as well as helping Global Justice. But when the cracks begin to show, she fails to recognise a new villain arising named Dr Niebon (Bonnie Rockwaller), until it is too late. Meanwhile Dr Drakken is finding it hard to adjust to being a good guy, whilst Shego is struggling to come to terms with the fact she may be in love.

5.02 – Anything's Possible? (Part 2)

After seeing her former enemy rise up as an all-powerful supervillain, Kim is literally shattered. Noticing her sudden problem, Dr Director, Ron and Monique come up with a plan to get her groove back. They form the Possible Defence Team, and agree to help her fix their problem. Her confidence is further shattered when two all new crew members are enlisted. Their names are Ben Corrigible and Wes Kaepabul.

She thinks she is being replaced, and it is not until she confronts them about it do they see why she is so angry. They explain their motivations, and say that she cannot always help everyone. Realising her mistake, Kim decides to stay at Middleton College, and spend half her time doing her rescues with her old team, and new friends.

5.03 – Whoops, I'm No Good My Friends

Dr Niebon targets Brittina, and uses the Attitudinator to make her evil. Working backstage on her tour, Kim and Ron have to switch her back. Shego decides to get herself a job, only to find herself slightly handicapped by her quick temper. Global Justice decide to offer her a position with them on one condition, she must join the Possible Defence Team.

5.04 – Love Of All Kinds

Ron has a hard time when he discovers that Ben and Wes are more than just friends, leading Kim to wonder how she can deal with the revelation about her boyfriend. Dr Niebon teams up with Frugal Lukar to make valentines cards that hypnotise whoever listens to them. Rufus finally puts his foot down to Debutant, but eventually relents to one date when the cat becomes desperate.

5.05 – Mohawk In A Bottle

Motor Ed is searching for a supercharged piece of technology in the Middle East when he accidentally discovers a bottle with a female genie inside. He decides to use his new found wishes for bigger and bigger thrills, until the charms of the magical trickster convince him that he wants her to be with him forever. She convinces him to set her free, and makes him the new genie of the bottle. Seeing the destruction that the newly freed woman is causing, the Possible Defence Team must find a way to put her back, and give Ed the freedom that he wants, but doesn't necessarily deserve.

5.06 – Once More With Reeling

Jim and Tim decide to experiment with their fathers fishing rod, and end up creating a device that pulls memories from people's minds. When it falls into the hands of Dr Niebon, all hell breaks loose. Ron, Ben and Wes are forced to confront both Dr Director and Gemini, when their families disowns them both because of their bickering.

5.07 – What's My Age Again?

All over Middleton, people are ageing and de-aging at an alarming rate, including Ron's sister Hana, and Mr and Mrs Possible. They discover that it is the work of Nanny Maim, who has escaped from prison with the help of DNAmy. Because of DNAmy's influence, some of the changes are pernament, making Hana Stoppable and Wade both 16 years old.

5.08 – Run Team Go

When Team Go are incapacitated by a superhero illness that only affects males, it is up to Shego to take over her brother's duties, which she finds slightly more difficult than she realised. Hana is finding it hard to adjust to being older, but finds comfort with Wade who is in the same position. The two decide to put their indecision aside when they need to rescue Ben and Wes from Duff Killigan.

5.09 – Monkey Free, Invented Do

DNAmy finds a mythical pool that can restore Monkey Fist to his human form. When she releases him with his new powers intact, he uses his Yono powers to exact revenge upon everyone with Mystical Monkey Power, even if it means suffering for his art. Rufus and Debutant attempt to bring down a new invention of Dr Niebon's, which turns out to give them both eternally growing hair.

5.10 – Middle Points In Middleton

Kim finds that studying for her midterms is a little harder than she realised. Wade decides to turn a hand at inventing a solution to restore their youth, but it reverses the moment they experience any adult feelings, which they realise are for each other. Ben and Wes have a fight, which is oddly resolved by Shego and Drakken.

5.11 – Shift in Perspective

Kim accidentally gains Camille Leone's nanomorphing abilities after an encounter with Dr Niebon. At first, she tries to fix everyone's problems by being other people, but all the problems end up becoming worse. Kim and Camille are forced to work together to put things back how they were. Ron and Rufus accidentally swap bodies during the same experiment, and learn how to deal with each other's problems.

5.12 – Possible Adulthood (Mid Season Finale)

Kim turns 18, and receives a massive birthday party from everyone she knows. She is worried about becoming an adult, so asks Nana for advice. The two decide to see what it would be like to be each other's age using a modified version of DNAmy's age modulator. The experience makes Kim realise she can still be young even though she is now an adult. She finishes the episode looking back at all her memories in a scrapbook. At the end of the episode, everyone is still waiting for Kim to arrive at her party, and Drakken asks if they are chopped liver as an ironic joke.

* * *

That's it for the ideas so far. Please let me know in the comments what you think of them.

* * *

2014 BladeOfKeys


End file.
